Sonic the Hedgehog - The Three Rings
by NumberOneSonicFan
Summary: A sort re-imagining of the Sonic universe taking place in Station Square. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails are apart of a band called The Three Rings. Amy, Cream, Vector and Amy are re-imagined as High School Students. Amy has a sort of crush on Sonic and with her best friend Cream, goes to The Three Rings concert. But that's when trouble strikes and Eggman arrives.


On a cliff, not far from Station Square; there are three mysterious men. On the left, a blue hedgehog sporting white gloves and red sneakers. In the middle, a red echinda also sporting white gloves. And on the right, a fox with two tails. All three of them have a look of sadness across their eyes. Infront of them, lies the city of Station Square in shambles. What caused this? What made it happen? Read on and you shall find out.

CHAPTER 1:

In the city of Station Square, it is a sunny day. Outside, you can see many people walking up and down the street. But of all the people of Station Square there is one in particular that we're interested. On the apartment at 1435 Square St. is where that person lies. There is a room and a hedgehog sleeping under the covers of a bed. But this is not the same hedgehog that was mentioned before. This one has pink fur. "Amy! You're going to be late for school again!" a voice said. After knocking a couple times, Amy awakens. She says "Alright, mom! Geez! Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?".

In Amy's room can be seen posters of the blue hedgehog and the two other mysterious men. They seem to be holding musical instruments. Amy focuses on the poster of the blue hedgehog and says "Wow, he's so dreamy!". But her daze was interrupted when her mom said "Come on, Amy! Don't make me come up there!". Amy responded with "Fine!". Finally, Amy got dressed and ready for school. She decided to wear a red skirt and red shoes. She also wore an Emerald ring. She then set out into Station Square.

Eventually, Amy gets to the Bus Stop, but just as she gets there; the Bus leaves. She thinks to herself "No! Not again!". On the way to school, Amy passes Espio's Martial Arts Dojo. When Espio sees her he runs out and says "Amy, you are late again? That is not the way of the warrior.". Amy responds by saying "Yeah, yeah, look Sensei! This isn't the time, I really have to get to school!". Then she continues on, running so fast that she is almost out of breath.

She finally arrives at her destination. On the building there's a big sign that reads "Station Square High School". The building was white, with blue windows. After that, she walks up the stairs to get to her class. But in the hallway she see's Vector. Vector was the captain of the football squad. Your typical jock. He's a green crocodile who's wears a football jacket, headphones and black shoes. Vector says to her "Haha! Amy! You look so hot! Give me your number and let show you how a real man does things!". Amy responds "Oh gosh! You're such a loser Vector, not in a million years!". Vector responds "Haha! Your loss baby!".

Amy finally gets to class. The teacher was Miss Sally, a fox with red hair. "Late again? That's the 3rd time this month Amy!". Then from the front of the room a voice says "Haha! She was probably up all night daydreaming about her boyfriend Sonic! What a loser!". Amy while blushing replies "Uh... Uh... No that's not true! Sonic is so last year!". The voice came from Rouge, a Batlike character. She was the popular girl at the school. Amy and Rouge have been enemies lately, but were once best friends.

During the class, Amy sits next to her best friend, Cream, the bunny. "Look... Don't listen to her. By the way, I have two front row tickets to a reunion tour for The Three Rings. My dad knows a couple of people in the industry; we could get front row seats.". Then Amy replies "Wow! Really!? We'll get to see Sonic in person! He's such a hunk!". "Yeah, I know what you mean! So just call me around 8PM and we'll go!" said Cream. "Class dismissed!" said Miss Sally and the students rushed out of the classroom.

Later that day, Amy and Cream are sitting down for lunch. Eventually Rouge and Vector approach them. "Hey, Amy! Heard you're going to The Three Rings concert tonight! Hahaha, to meet your boyfriend Sonic!". After that she said "As if a hottie like that would want anything to do with a loser like you!". To that Amy replies "Shut up! Sonic and I are meant to be! Go there tonight, I'll show you!". "Hey hey, ladies! Why fight over this Sonic guy, when you could have a macho buff guy like me!" says Vector. Rouge replies with "You're cute Rex, but you've got nothing on Sonic!". Rex then says "Aw!".

The school day ends and Amy walks back home. "Take care, Cream! Don't forget about tonight" says Amy. After school, Amy would always go to train with Espio, her sensei. Amy arrives at the Dojo. Infront of the Dojo there's a big sign in Japanese that says the "Espio's Martial Arts Dojo". She walks into the Dojo which is pretty empty because no one else has arrived yet. "Ah, hello, Amy." Espio says. Amy then replies with "Hello sensei!".

The two then talk a bit and Amy tells Espio about the concert she's going to. But then Espio replies "I have a bad feeling about that concert, Amy. You and that boy Sonic both possess an emerald ring. It is said that when two people possessing these two emerald rings come in contact, it will be the end of the world.". Amy replies "Aw, that's nonsense Sensei! Nothing bad is going to happen! We're just going to go to the concert, listen to some music and leave!". "I hope so. But do be safe my young grasshopper.".

Later that day, Amy gets dressed up and sets out to meet Cream at the bus stop. As Amy leaves her mother says "Don't be back too late!". Amy wasn't wearing her normal attire, but was more dressed up this time. It's nearing dawn at this point and the sunset is visible. She heads to the bus stop and meets Cream. They get onto the bus. "So, Cream, where exactly is this concert going to be?" and Cream replies "At the Station Square Concert Hall. It's a really classy place and we've got front row seats!". "But, but, what if Sonic doesn't like this dress? What if he doesn't like red? What if..." said Amy. Cream replies "Haha, calm down Amy, just be yourself and I'm sure he'll love you!". "You're right" Amy says.

So eventually Amy and Cream get to downtown. When they get off the bus, it is night time. There are a bunch of people walking up and down the streets. The city lights brighten up the city. Not too far down the street, there's a huge sign lit that says "Station Square Concert Hall". "Wow, I've never been to a live concert before, this is going to be awesome!" says Amy. Cream then says "Yeah, I just hope Rouge doesn't show up. She's so mean!". Amy replies "Yeah, but even if she does, we get to meet Sonic! He's so cool!". So the two walk into the back of the long line, but the security guard notices they had front-seat tickets. The security guard says "Wow, front-seat tickets; come to the front of the line ladies!".

The two move to the front of the line; behind them a disgruntled crowd. One member of the crowd said "Hey! That's no fair, why do they get to cut!". But they were finally there, at the Concert Hall. The front of the hall was the stage, where Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were. Sonic was on the guitar, Knuckles on the drums and Tails on the bass. The crowd was huge. Infront of the stage, was a dance floor and infront of that, the front row seats.

While moving through the crowd the two encounter Rouge and Vector. "Wow, you actually showed up! Vexxie and I were just finding our seats!" says Rouge. Cream says "What are you doing here? I didn' t think you were a fan of good music!". "Why you! I didn't come for this loser music! I came to see my future boyfriend Sonic!". "Hey! I thought I was your boyfriend sweetie!" says Vector. "Can it Vexxie! Look, let's just go find our seats!" says Rouge.

Eventually, Cream and Amy find their seats. The crowd goes quiet and the announcer says "Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up for tonight's act! The Three Rings!". The lights dim and there's smoke. Then Sonic, Knuckles and Tails appear. The music starts. The first song they play is "City Escape". The crowd is going wild. There are people rocking it out on the dance floor. Cream and Amy are on the dance floor also.

Sonic and Amy make eye contact, then Sonic invites her to the stage. He gives the security the okay to let her up and they dance. Everything seems perfect for Amy. But then something strange happens.

The lights go dark and the music stops playing. The crowd is disgruntled and the people are wondering what's going on. Out of nowhere a huge blast rips through the ceiling. With the ceiling gone, a huge space carrier ship is visible. "Oh no! It's the Egg Carrier!" says Tails. "What's the Egghead doing here!?" Sonic says. "And how was he able to follow us to this dimension? I thought we closed the gate for good!" says Knuckles. "Look, that girl, she has the same Emerald ring as me! Oh no, the Egghead is after our Chaos Emerald rings!" says Sonic.

CHAPTER 2:

"W-What's going on!?" says Amy. Suddenly hundreds of E-102 Gamma robots emerged from the Egg Carrier. "I don't have time to explain! Tails, get these people to safety! Knuckles and I will teach this Egghead not to crash our parties!" said Sonic. An E-102 Gamma flew towards Sonic and he dashed towards it to destroy it. He then kept dashing and destroying the E-102 Gamma's, but they just kept coming. "Give us the girl you annoying hedgehog!" said Dr. Eggman.

Knuckles flew through the Gamma's onto the ship, to fight the Gamma's on the ship. Tails successfully escorted most of the citizens to safety. Lastly, Tails just needed to escort Amy. But when Tails tried to escort Amy, he was blasted mid flight. Then before Amy could reach the ground, a Metallic Figure, similar to Sonic, caught Amy. "Mission complete, we have the girl." said the robot.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Vexxie, what are you doing!? Get us out of here, I don't want to die!" said Rouge. "W-W-what do you expect me to do!? I-I can't do anything to those robots!" said Vector. "You're such a coward! I don't know why I'm even with you!" said Rouge. They were in the basement under the Concert Hall, out of the line of sight of the robots.

Sonic then started getting hit and started falling to the ground. Coins were falling out from all around him. Knuckles fell back and retreated as well. While flying back down to the Concert Hall Knuckles caught Sonic. Tails eventually regained control of his flight. "You owe me for this one, Hedgehog. Don't go expecting me to save your life again." said Knuckles. With Amy captured, The Egg Carrier flew away. The fire station came and got rid of the fire.

An hour later. "W-What, happened? Oh no! Did Eggman get away with the girl and the Emerald?" Sonic asked. "I'm afraid so. I'll get that Eggman back! We were outnumbered that's all! Nobody breaks my drumset and gets away with it!" said Knuckles. "Those robots were E-102 Gamma's, the latest models! If I could figure out a way to hack into their technology, we could probably stop them!" says Tails. Sonic replied with "Yeah, that would definitely help Tails! Anything that could help us to stop the Eggman is worth a try!".

Then out of nowhere Cream appears. "U...Um, where's Amy?" she said. Sonic said "Amy? Was that that girls name? Oh no, she got captured by the Eggman!". "W-What!? No! H-How could you let them capture Amy!? You..." Cream said in a angry voice. "C-Calm down miss, we'll get her back! That's a promise!" said Knuckles in a calm voice. "You better!" said Cream.


End file.
